The Watcher
by Fluid Consciousness
Summary: Nathaniel discovers that his Orlesian Warden-Commander isn't as cold as she'd like others to believe. One-shot. *NSFW*


**Disclaimer: **I don't own DA:A/DA:O or any of its characters.

**Warning: **This story contains sexuality and foul language. If such things offend you...don't read!

**A/N: **This was written to sate my Nathaniel crush, and...yeah that's it. I had certain parameters that I wanted set for this scenario, and I thought it would be highly presumptuous of me to ask someone else to indulge me, so I decided to write it myself. That and I wouldn't know who to ask to pen such a story for me without sounding like an utter perv. =D

* * *

**The Watcher**

Passionate was not a word the Wardens would have used to describe their Commander. Fair? Most definitely. Fearsome? Without a doubt. But passionate? She simply didn't have it in her. She didn't ooze sexuality like so many other women did. She was courteous, but never affectionate. She kept physical contact to a minimum, trading hugs for platonic pats on the back. Her overall demeanour was a bit surprising considering her origins. She was an Orlesian after all. Weren't they supposed to be all sex and danger? Such stereotypes were lost on Ferelden's new Warden-Commander, apparently.

Nathaniel was especially surprised, to say the least, when he found his Commander kneeling over her desk while Captain Garavel pounded into her relentlessly.

* * *

When Nathaniel had first laid eyes on her, he'd nearly broken out in a fit of laughter. _She _was to be the one to decide his fate? She was hardly intimidating. She didn't look like she'd fought a day in her life. Ash brown hair hung about her shoulders in loose curls. Thick velvet mage robes hugged her (more than) voluptuous frame. It wasn't until his eyes locked with hers that he understood that she was a force to be reckoned with. Those wide set blue eyes were wise beyond her years. Nathaniel had been leaning against the cell wall, watching her through hooded lids. Her arms were folded beneath her ample bosom.

"What should we do with the prisoner, Commander?" asked the guard.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at Nathaniel before responding. "You say that four Wardens were needed to apprehend him?" Her accent was thick.

"That's correct, ser," the guard replied. He cast a disgusted look in Nathaniel's direction.

The Commander nodded. "Very well. I am conscripting him."

Both the guard and Nathaniel sputtered. "Certainly not," Nathaniel raged. "I'll hang first."

She tilted her head to one side, as though contemplating a rather simple minded child. "Did I leave you with the impression that I was giving you a choice? I am conscripting you."

Nathaniel shook his head in bewilderment. "Don't you know who I am? My father once owned this Keep. I am Nathaniel Howe. I came here to exact revenge."

"And you have failed," the Commander stated. "Instead of killing you, I wish to make use of your talents. As I am sure you are well aware, mages are terrible at picking locks and scouting. You, on the other hand, are obviously adept at both activities."

Nathaniel ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm also an expert with poisons, but…you want to conscript someone that tried to kill you? You're a strange woman…"

"I have been called worse," she spun on her heel and exited the dungeon. Nathaniel couldn't help but gaze hungrily upon her full flanks. The thought of driving into her while she screamed out his name was enough to make him weak in the knees.

It had been far too long since he'd had a woman beneath him.

* * *

Nathaniel clung to the shadows, his breath steady and shallow. As he watched Captain Garavel thrust into the Commander, he was surprisingly drawn to her eyes, of all things. She actually looked…_bored_. Nathaniel half expected her to yawn. Apparently the good Captain wasn't what she'd expected when she'd invited him into her study. Otherwise, why bother with him? Despite his Commander's obvious ennui with her current activity, Nathaniel couldn't help but notice that his breeks were becoming achingly tight. The Commander was wearing her usual archon robes, and in her precarious position her breasts were thrust upward and spilling over her bodice. They jiggled deliciously, and Nathaniel had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from letting out a moan. What he wouldn't give to suckle at those mountainous orbs…His throat clicked as he swallowed. His mouth had gone dry. His gaze travelled from her breasts to her ass. He imagined that it was his pelvis that her arse was pressed up against, his fingers digging into her fleshy hips. If he were the one pistoning into her, she would never look so bored. Nathaniel's hand moved to the bulge in his breeks. He rubbed at it slowly, resisting the urge to reach into his pants to relieve the pressure. His ears perked when he heard Garavel grunt several times. The man slowly withdrew, and the Commander smoothed her robes over her rear. She stood and turned, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"Thank you, good ser," she murmured softly. "That was most delightful. Unfortunately I have several plans to go over before I retire for the night."

"Of course," Captain Garavel said, his voice dripping with self satisfaction. Apparently he had no idea that the Commander found his performance lacklustre, to say the least. As the captain exited the study, Nathaniel waited a few moments before he made to follow, eager to be within his own chambers, alone with his thoughts.

"Enjoy the show, Monsieur?" came the Commander's lilting accented voice. Nathaniel froze. Should he flee? Perhaps she didn't know that it was he who had been watching. "I know you are there Nathaniel. There is no use in hiding."

The rogue winced and revealed himself. He entered her study, his gait stiff and apprehensive. "I had stopped by to ask about our mission tomorrow. I had no idea that you would be-"

"Copulating with Garavel? I was not sure I would either. I was of a mind, however, and the opportunity presented itself…" She recited her explanation much the same as she would were she offering directions on how to prepare a good health poultice.

Nathaniel shifted from one foot to the other. "You don't have feelings for the captain?"

The Commander snorted derisively. "Why should feelings come into play, Nathaniel? He has a cock, and I was in need of release. It is as simple as that."

A sudden boldness overcame the Howe. He wasn't sure if it was the crassness of his Commanders words, or the fact that he'd just seen her in a most awkward position. "Did you find your _release_, Commander?" He couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Her eyes widened at his question. For the first time ever, his Commander seemed ill at ease. "I do not see how that is any of your concern," she replied in a clipped tone. A blush slowly crawled up her neck. She looked delicious. Nathaniel took several steps forward, his eyes boring into hers.

"I _was _watching, after all. I don't think the good captain succeeded in his endeavour," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Is this the first time he's left you high and dry?" Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow, He'd successfully backed his Commander into a wall.

The Commander's eyes darted from side to side, seeking a means of escape. Finding none, she finally met Nathaniel's gaze. "I-I have sought him out before, yes. He simply does not understand my…needs." She blushed prettily. "_Sacré_! Why am I even telling you this?"

"Perhaps he is intimidated by you," Nathaniel ventured. "You are a mage after all. And the Warden-Commander. Lesser men might find that difficult to swallow."

The Commander turned her head to one side. "Such is my luck. I finally find a willing participant, and he is terrified of me."

Nathaniel grasped her chin, turning her face toward him. "You do not scare me in the least, Commander." His free hand glided up her thigh, tugging up at her robes with his thumb.

"I beg your pardon?" The Commander sputtered. "You will unhand me this instant, Nathaniel. Your behaviour is most inappropriate!"

He leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear. "Is it?" he purrs. His tongue darted out to suckle at her lobe as his hand moved between her thighs, cupping her mound. He could feel the heat emanating from her sex. "I think you're quite enjoying my attentions."

The Commander inhaled sharply, and before she could protest, Nathaniel captured her lips with his own. She let out a moan as two of his fingers delved into her folds. He chuckled against her lips as his fingers thrust in and out of her. He'd wanted to possess her for so long, and his desires were finally becoming a reality. His cock continued to strain at his breeks, and he released her chin to unlace his confinement. He pushed the breeks down past his hips, freeing himself. He then set to work on her bodice, but growing impatient with the various ribbons and clasps, he soon ripped the clothing from her chest. He broke away from their searing kiss and took one large breast into his mouth, suckling at it greedily. The Commander gasped for air as her hips bucked against his slick fingers. His thumb rubbed slow circles around her bud of pleasure, eliciting several mewls from her throat. Soon she was quivering within his grasp, and he knew she would reach her climax. Instead of allowing her release, he pulled away from her. He grinned at her cry of outrage. He grabbed her flanks and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. She was far from light, but he was a strong man, and he carried her to her desk easily. He set her on the edge and in one swift thrust he entered her. She bit her lower lip and her head lolled backward. He continued to feast upon her breasts as he impaled her. The feeling of her wet folds around him nearly did him in right then and there, but he held back. He instead concentrated on her pleasure. He reached down and continued his ministrations on her clitoris, flicking and rubbing, gauging her reactions to each movement. He saw the sweat begin to bead on her upper lip, and felt her thighs start to quiver around his waist. He would not deny her release this time, and instead revelled in the fact that he had been the cause of the throws of ecstasy that claimed her in this moment. As her inner walls clamped around his shaft, he knew that he was reaching his own ending, and she was milking him for all he was worth. With a few more violent thrusts he spilled into her, painting her insides with his seed. He collapsed atop her, his cheek nuzzling against her bosom. He felt her heart hammering against her breast.

"Did I perform to your satisfaction, Commander?" Nathaniel asked softly.

The Commander ran her fingers through his hair, her voice thick with desire. "You far exceeded my expectations, Warden. Though I daresay I will need a repeat performance to ensure this was not a lucky occurrence."

* * *

The Wardens stood at attention, awaiting their Commander's instructions. They were to travel to the Wending Woods to seek out information on the missing merchant caravans. Nathaniel couldn't help but reflect on the escapades he and the Commander had engaged in the night before. He wondered idly if such activities would be permitted late at night while they were in camp. His chain of thought was soon interrupted when Anders leaned over to address him.

"She's quite a lovely young woman, isn't she?" the mage whispered. "It's a shame she's such an ice queen."

Nathaniel stifled a grin. "Oh I don't know, Anders. I think there's a lot about our Commander that would surprise you."


End file.
